suffocation
by Krystal Klear
Summary: And here everyone thought he was the twisted one! And his girlfriend liked to be suffocated. DG oneshot written for Hailibu's Light my Fire Challenge


Suffocation

By Krystal Klear

Rating: R

Written for Hallibu's "Light my fire" Challenge

- Fics must be at least 500 words. There is no maximum.  
- Fics must be beta'd (see below).  
- Fics must be focused on one particular pairing of your choice (het or slash).  
_No OC's, please._  
- Fics must take place in July.  
- Fics must include at least one kink.  
- Fics must be rated at least R.

Suffocation:

Lingering in his bedroom she laid her face against the cooling silk, this July was amazingly hot for England. She almost felt like she would never be cold again, the palms of her hands were burning and her nostrils were dry from breathing in warm air. She smirked as she thought of her last encounter with dementors in her second year and wondered why she took their iciness for granted. No matter, as soon as Draco found out that Ginny was in his bedroom here at the Malfoy estate, his icy exterior would show through and undoubtedly cool her off immediately.

She wandered over to one of the three doors lining his walls and pointing to each in turn she played a game of eeny, meeny, minny, mo. Ending up with the doorway dead center, she relished the adrenaline pulsing through her veins as she walked lazily to it and gripped the simple door handle and yanked it open to reveal a…. just a walk in closet! Rolling her eyes, she waltzed in gawking at the rows upon rows of robes, slacks and button down shirts. Did the man even know the meaning of casual dress? She looked down at the wooden floors to see a good twenty pairs or so of shiny black shoes . . .they all looked the same. What was the point of having twenty pairs of the same looking shoes!

"I swear Draco, sometimes you make no sense!" she whispered to herself before finding one of his school robes draped on a hanger. She pulled it off and took a deep breath in, feeling her knees tremble at the smell of him. He didn't use fancy cologne, just spicy sandalwood soap. It was so simple, but she found it to be so intoxicating. She pulled off her white t-shirt and cut off jeans, baring herself down to her white cotton bra and red silk knickers and pulled the cool material of his robe over her. Loving the soft feeling on her skin as she walked, she went once more into his vacant bedroom. She lay across his dark blue bedspread with black trim and closed her eyes. Although she was aware of the danger she could be in, she still fell into a very deep sleep.

Draco had a very long day in his father's study with one of the many books on Dark Magic that his father insisted he read. He rolled his neck trying to ease the sore muscles gained from sitting in a stiff chair with his head bent over a huge book. He hadn't really read it. He only read one sentence and then absently turned the pages while he thought of Ginny Weasley. The little chit had sunk deep under his skin making it impossible to keep the icy façade that he had spent his entire existence cultivating. He tiredly walked up the first flight of stairs ignoring the faces of his ancestors as they continued to use the trademark smirk and sneer. He walked the last flight, happily knowing that his aching legs would finally get the rest they were begging for.

Opening the door he looked straight at the girl sprawled out side ways across his bed. Her pale skin contrasted with his black silk school robe. Her legs spread wide open for the entire world to see. He snarled as he looked at the freckles sprinkled across her nose and her silken auburn locks fanned straight out across the blue silk. He slammed the door closed and stomped over to his bed yanking her wrist as he pulled her out of the bed and slammed her up against the opposite wall.

"Weasley are you insane! Or do you just have a death wish!" He growled feeling even angrier as her sleepy eyes opened and his own smirk played across her full lips.

"Hey Malfoy, did you miss me?" Her cinnamon eyes held such an innocent look he could hardly resist laughing out loud.

"Hardly Weasley!" He pulled his chin up defiantly.

His heartbeat raced as a genuinely amused look crossed his lover's face. "Bitch!" he growled teasingly and pulled her arms up above her head kissing her lips savagely.

She felt as though she was a Muggle match being struck and she returned the kiss, allowing it to consume her.

"How the hell did you get here?" He asked her as he started to suck and bite on her neck his leg wedged between hers, locking her in place between the wall and him.

"Please Malfoy don't insult my intelligence," she retorted as she pulled at the chain on her neck baring his family crest ring. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about the emergency Portkey that was placed on here? It doesn't take much to activate."

He bit her harder eliciting a moan from her parted lips. "Clever girl," he whispered in her ear, his lips lightly touching the inner shell. "And how did you hope to get back?" he queried. Ripping her away from the wall he threw her on the bed, slamming himself against her before she had time to recuperate.

She arched her back into him, her lips brushing his ever so lightly before replying, "My sexy, sly boyfriend is a seventh year, he can apparate me back when he's done with me!"

Grinding his hips into her own he kissed her deeply. "Boyfriend? Who would date you Weasley?" he spat then smirked as she bucked up and pulled him under her.

She bit her lip modestly as she ripped his neat, white, button down shirt - only feeling satisfied when the buttons popped off and scattered across the wooden floor. "Bastard!" she growled at him and proceeded to drag her nails painfully across his flawless chest. "You're too fucking perfect Malfoy. I don't think a boy should be this pretty." She increased pressure, pleased at getting a "rise" out of him.

Shuddering, he watched as the scratches left light red streaks across his chest and stomach, her tongue tracing them lightly, luring him into trust only to bite him hard in the tender flesh of his hip making him moan. She gained confidence and slowly unbuttoned his pants pulling them down with her feet and kicking them to the floor. Sliding back up she felt pleasure at feeling his hard member against her skin, she smiled at him before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He put his arms around her waist, one hand playing with the waistband of her knickers. She moaned as his fingers reached down to explore her folds from behind and she tugged on his earlobe flirtatiously. She continued to rub herself against him feeling his erection harden more. Crawling backwards she kept her hooded eyes on him as she griped either side of his boxer shorts and yanked them down with ease. His hardened cock sprung from its confinement, her mouth instantly took it all the way in to the base, swirling her tongue around the head enjoying the power she had. He shook from the pleasure he got from her, it was the only time Draco Malfoy was _ever_ vulnerable.

Pulling her away, he raised her above him, once more smirking at her surprise as he pushed her red knickers aside with one hand and slammed his penis into her. She sighed in contentment at the feeling of completion. He moved slowly within her, almost teasing her with what would come. He was amused by her obvious frustration and she gripped his hands putting them on her hips encouraging him to ride her harder.

"Screw me Draco, Screw me," she commanded, her voice heady with desire as she longed to be moved by him.

He gripped her hips harder and his strokes deepened within her thrusting ever faster. Her moans became louder making him grin with pride. No matter what, one thing would always be true: Ginny Weasley would always be his; she would always give everything and never hold back. Feeling her body shutter as she began to reach climax, she looked into his eyes begging for something he repeatedly said he would never do.

"Do it Draco!" She moaned arching her back with feline grace.

Swallowing hard he gripped her throat loosely causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure.

"Harder Draco - stop being such a wuss!" she panted and moaned as he increased pressure limiting her air supply.

He felt her inner walls clench around him causing himself to explode, he barely noticed that the pressure around her neck had increased even more until the redhead completely passed out. She fell against him her, hot breath brushing harshly against his naked chest.

"That was amazing!" she whispered to him, when she finally recovered, "I loved it. It was like a combination of heaven with the thrilling touch of danger."

Draco caught his breath and smirked - his girlfriend liked to be _suffocated_ – and people thought he was the twisted one.

"You're crazy Weasley!" He drawled giving her his loving version of a smirk.

They were interrupted by the sound of oncoming footsteps and Draco knew their lovemaking would now end short. He sprung into action, scooping his naked girlfriend in his arms and pulled his school robe around her.

"Draco-"

He drew forth the magic from within him and with a pop he apparated both of them away to safety.


End file.
